Love Is Fire
by Annie Odair CrissColfer
Summary: Él sabe muy bien lo que quiero, sus manos bajan por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cintura donde me levanta para sentarme en la mesa.


_Primero que nada, los personajes no me pertenecen.  
_

_Dedicatoria: Para mis sisters Sil y Sammy. Con todo mi cariño para ustedes. Las amo. Espero les guste por que amo si me gusto. Tomen un pan o una ardilla y disfruten.  
_

* * *

_Buenos Días, amor_

_Salí a comprar algunas cosas para la panadería_

_Te amo –Peeta_

Leí por segunda vez la nota de Peeta y me levanto de la cama. Hace dos años que los dos vivimos juntos, nos necesitamos, aunque las pesadillas ya casi no se presentan la presencia del otro es necesaria. Me he acostumbrado a levantarme con el olor a pan recién horneado o con los brazos de Peeta a mí alrededor. Ahora es muy normal llegar de cazar y verlo en la cocina o en la sala esperando por mí, yo corro a sus brazos como una niña pequeña, me he vuelto vulnerable y mucho más cursi de lo que era, he cambiado por mi chico del pan.

Me doy un baño rápido, quiero ir a cazar antes de llegar a la panadería. Así es Katniss Everdeen trabaja en la panadería de los Mellark, la verdad es que no fue idea de Peeta si no mía, quería pasar más tiempo con él y la panadería era una buena excusa.

Antes de salir me coloco las botas de cazar y salgo de la casa, no sin antes darle un vistazo a la foto que adorna la sala. Es un marco sencillo de madera y en ella estamos Peeta y yo abrazados en nuestro sofá, Haymitch la tomo un día sin que nos diéramos cuenta.

El bosque estaba verde y fresco así que cuando termine de cazar decidí sentarme en medio de las raíces de un árbol. El aire me golpeaba la cara y se siente bien. La manera en que el aire me acaricia la cara me recuerda a los dedos de Peeta suaves y tranquilizadores.

Los recuerdos de la noche anterior invaden mi mente, lo besos de mi chico del pan por todo mi cuerpo, sus manos quitando mi ropa para dejarme indefensa enfrente de él, sus palabras dulces en mi odio, la hermosa sensación de su cuerpo desnudo junto al mío.

Me levanto de un salto y salgo corriendo hacia la panadería, casi olvido el pato que cace así que me regreso y lo hecho al bolso, el camino se me hace más largo de lo normal pero cuando al fin llego abro la puerta de la panadería y dentro de ella encuentro a Peeta cubierto de harinas tan hermoso como siempre pero no está solo una joven está enfrente del mostrador con una bolsa de pan.

-Siempre le pido a mi madre que me deje venir por el pan a mí, para poder verte- esa le estaba coqueteando a MI Peeta.

-Es muy halagador- dijo el sin mucho interés. Pero no me importa el tono de la voz de él si no el de ella.

Trato de tranquilizarme pero justo en ese momento ella le toca el pecho, estoy a punto de sacar el arco cuando se me ocurre una mejor idea, camino hacia ellos y me pongo enfrente de Peeta.

-Hola amor- susurro con la voz más dulce que tengo y antes de que él pueda responderme lo beso de lleno en la boca, él no se opone así que sus manos ahora están en mi cintura, profundizo el beso aún más, después de un rato la falta de aire de hace presente y nos separamos.

-¿Eso por qué fue?- dijo Peeta con los labios hinchados,

-Solo quería besarte- voltee solo para comprobar que la mujer se había ido

- Ahora entiendo- dice Peeta riendo

-¿Qué te causa tanta gracia, Mellark?-cruce los brazos fingiendo enojo

-Vamos amor me vas a negar que estabas celosa-

-Vas vale que quites esa sonrisa de tu rostro, si no quieres que te ocurra algo malo- el me tomo de la cintura y susurro en mi odio:

-te ves sexy cuando estas celosa- el sonrojo se apodero de mi cara y estaba dispuesta a darle una cachetada cuando sus labios se impactaron con los míos.

Tenía el autocontrol para alejarlo pero la verdad no quería hacerlo. Había pasado la mañana recordando sus besos así que todo lo que quiero hacer es sentirlos.

Las manos de Peeta encuentran el final de mi playera café de caza y mete sus manos para acariciar mi estómago, aunque puedo sentir la harina también siento lo suave y cariñosas que son sus caricias.

Empiezo a despeinar su cabello rubio con las yemas de mis dedos, ahora me jala hacia él y siento su cuerpo junto al mío. Seguimos besándonos por un buen rato, en esa posición. Parece que él se da cuenta donde estamos así que se separa y pega su frente a la mía.

-Compórtate preciosa- me dice

-Pues hace rato no te quejabas- me defendí

-Y no me estoy quejando ahora Katniss, solo que estamos en un lugar público, puede entrar cualquiera…-

-Eso es lo que te preocupa, quizás tengas miedo que vuelva esta niña y vea que tienes dueña-las palabras salieron sin pensarlo y era demasiado tarde para retirarlas, así que mantuve mi pose de novia enojada.

-Estas celosa- volvió a reír- Katniss, ¿es en serio?-

-¿Acaso me ves cara de broma?-

-Es muy dulce que estas celosa- le envié una mirada de reproche- Vale le paro, pero no tienes que estar celosa, a la única que amo es a ti – se acercó otra vez a mi oído –Eres la única a la quiero ver cuando despierto, a la única que me gustaría besar- y su voz de vuelve más un susurro- Eres la única a la que quiero arrancarle la ropa ahora mismo por lo sexy que te ves-

Peeta había empezado el juego y yo no iba a pararlo.

-Mira que coincidencia, yo también quiero arrancarte la ropa- le sonreí- Siempre me ha gustado como te ves cubierto de harina, pero como dices estamos en un lugar público y cualquiera puede entrar- la cara de Peeta no tenía precio.

Estoy dispuesta a irme pero las manos de Peeta me están presionando tan fuerte que me es incapaz moverme.

-Vamos Peeta suéltame-

-Prometiste ayudarme con el pan esta tarde- ahora parece relajado. Me jala hasta la cocina donde prepara todo el pan, esa sala se encuentra atrás de la panadería y dentro de ella está un pequeño horno ya que los más grandes estas afuera.

Me pide que traiga algunas cosas de la bodega pero no dejo de pensar en la escena que acabamos de tener.

Nunca había tenido un ataque de celos de esa manera y aún estoy sorprendida con lo posesiva que fui con Peeta, nunca había sentido algo así, ni con Gale.

Pero lo que paso después, me refiero a las palabras porque no es la primera vez que nos besamos así, me dejo desconcertada, ¿Desde cuándo Peeta y yo nos hablamos de esa manera?

Prefiero no pensar en ello y regreso con Peeta, que está enfrente de la enorme mesa del centro, coloco las cosas frente a él

-Aquí están- digo

-Gracias amor- y me sonríe con dulzura

Son estas las cosas que me hacen amarlo, su sonrisa especialmente para mí, la forma dulce en la que me habla, que me hace sentir bien con tan solos unas palabras, la forma tan protectora en la que me abraza, como me protege incluso de mi misma, amo las mañanas en las que me lleva el desayuno a la cama, en fin amo a Peeta Mellark.

Me quedo observando como trabaja en el pan y como muchas tardes desde que vivimos juntos me siento en un sillón que Peeta coloco exclusivamente para mí. Mi sillón-cama como él lo llama, puesto que se convierte en una reconfortante cama para dos (1). Mientras el horneo yo me dispongo a leer.

Al cabo de un rato me es inútil concentrarme, por el calor que emane el horno Peeta se ha quitado la playera blanca (Imagínenselo con la ropa de la escena del pan) y solo trae una camiseta que se le pega al cuerpo por el sudor.

Parece que se le ha olvidado que estoy aquí. Trato de poner mi vista en el libro pero me es imposible hacerlo.

Quiero correr besarlo y hacerle el amor aquí mismo, sé que él no se opondrá al contrario me tomara con fuerza de la cintura como siempre lo hace, me besara y me quitara la ropa con delicadeza. Pero algo me dice que está mal, que está trabajando y yo soy solo una distracción.

-¿Qué me ves?- oh no, se ha dado cuenta que no paro de verlo

-Nada- respondo tranquilamente

-¿Tengo algo malo?- ''Claro que no tienes nada malo, de hecho quiero saltarte encima de lo hermoso que te ves ahora'' quiero decirle pero me limito a negar.

Él se acerca a mí y pone su cara a milímetros de la mía.

-Vamos ayúdame con la masa- me puse detrás de la mesa justo donde estaba la masa, no era la primera vez que lo ayudaba así que sabía bien que hacer.

El seguía metiendo charolas de pan en el horno y creí escuchar que esa era la última pero no prestaba mucha atención, me concentraba en el olor a pan recién horneado que llenaba la habitación. Ese olor me hizo regresar el tiempo, me hizo recordarme más chica, muerta de hambre y muy cansada. Veo a Peeta también más chico con su cabello rubio cayendo por su frente y sus mejillas rojas por el frio, me observa y me arroja el pan en medio de la torrencial lluvia. Recuerdo el moretón en su ojo y lo confundida que estaba.

-¿Amor, te pasa algo?- me dije Peeta limpiando una lagrima de mi mejilla.

- Nada- respondí, pero las lágrimas me delataban.

Peeta me besa lentamente y trata de consolarme con ese contacto, pero yo quiero más que un simple beso, lo tomo del pelo y lo acerco lo más que puedo a mí. Estoy entre la mesa y el cuerpo de mi chico del pan.

Él sabe muy bien lo que quiero, sus manos bajan por mi cuerpo hasta llegar a mi cintura donde me levanta para sentarme en la mesa, el beso sigue,ahora mis manos quieren quitarle el delantal que lleva puesto, cuando logro quitárselo nuestras miradas se cruzan.

-Eres lo más hermoso que he visto Katniss Everdeen- yo solo puedo besarlo, porque nadie me hace sentir hermosa y protegida al mismo tiempo, nadie salvo Peeta.

Sus labios bajan a mi cuello donde besan con delicadeza, trato de no gemir pero al final lo hago, su camiseta blanca está empezando a estorbarme y sé muy bien que mi ropa también le estorba, parece que lee mi mente porque deja de besarme y quita mi playera café, dejándome solo con el brasier negro que me puse hoy en la mañana.

Los ojos de Peeta miran con descaro mis pechos casi desnudos, para después ver mis ojos y darme una sonrisa encantadora, en ese preciso momento no sé qué significa pero después me doy cuenta que era un aviso, ahora besa el principio de mis pechos. Estoy recargada completamente de la mesa con mis dos brazos detrás de mí. Sus manos liberan mis pechos y vuelve a besarlos pero esta vez sin ninguna protección.

-Peeta…- la voz que sale de mi garganta no parece ser la mía

-¿Qué pasa preciosa?- la voz de Peeta esta ronca

-Te… toca…a ti- logro decir y por un momento me mira confundido, pero llevo mis manos a esa camiseta que cubre el perfecto torso de Peeta y la saco aventándola a un lugar desconocido - Ahora si estamos parejos-

Ahora son yo la que le beso el cuello, sé que eso lo vuelve loco, lo descubrí la primera vez que hicimos el amor. De su boca salen intentos de mi nombre y sus manos acarician mi espalda lentamente, se siente bien como todo lo que Peeta hace.

Me bajo de la mesa para poner quitarle los pantalones y con toda la fuerza que tengo lo arrincono en la orilla del horno, él se sorprende pero no parece disgustarle.

-¿Dónde has sacado tanta fuerza?- dice burlón

-Cállate y bésame-

-Como ordenes- y ahora es él quien me presiona contra el horno, sus labios vuelven a mi cuello y mis manos tratan de desabrochar su pantalón, después de varios intentos logro zafarlo y bajarlos por sus piernas.

-Eso no es justo querida- y en menos de lo que yo abro y cierro mis ojos él ha quitado mi pantalón dejándome en bragas.

No sé como pero me lleva hasta el sillón y me acuesta con suavidad, besando mi cuello, le acaricio la espalda de forma suave, quiero que sepa que lo amo y que estoy muy agradecida con él.

-¿Sabes?- dice mientras baja sus dedos hasta mi estómago- Quería hacer esto desde que entraste a la panadería esta mañana, estabas celosa y no sabes lo bien que me hizo sentir eso- llega al borde de mis bragas y las delinea, torturándome- Es hora de que tú te sientas bien-

Me tiene gritando con el movimiento de sus dedos.

-Peeta, amor….sigue-

-Eres mi perdición- me dije al oído y eso logra que me excite más. Sé que está jugando conmigo porque para en sus movimientos y eso me hace jadear por más. ''No eres el único que puedo jugar'' pienso, si hay algo que vuelva loco a Peeta es oírme gritar tu nombre.

-PEETA-grito de placer, créanme no estoy fingiendo- Mas amor… sigue- lo oigo gemir bajito pero no quiero eso, quiero que grite igual que yo. El vuelve a mi boca y la besa con pasión.

-¿Qué quieres preciosa?-

-A ti…. Te quiero a ti-

Justo en ese momento entra en mí, vuelvo a gritar y el grita conmigo. Se mueve despacio pero yo muevo más mi cadera y el aumenta el ritmo. Me acaricia la cara y quita un mechón rebelde de lo frente para después besarme, los gemidos traspasan nuestros labios, aunque intentamos callarlos con el beso es inútil.

-Te amo mi chica en llamas- logra decir entre embestidas

-Yo también te amo mi chico del pan-

Y justo en ese momento los dos llegamos al clímax.

Peeta nos acomodó en el sillón, los dos cabíamos perfectamente, descansa mi cabeza sobre su pecho y nos tapó con una sábana.

-Nunca volveré a ver esta panadería del mismo modo- dijo riéndose

-Eso es para que cada lugar te recuerde a mí-

-Todo me recuerda a mí, hermosa- besa mi frente y agrega- Te amo, sé que suena trillado de las veces que te lo he dicho hoy, pero es la verdad, te amo más que a nada, eres la única mujer de mi vida-

-Yo no estoy segura de ser la única mujer de tu vida, no un-

-¿De qué hablas, Katniss?, estas dudando de mi amor otra vez, Katniss yo…- Pero no lo dejo terminar y lo silencio con un beso.

-No estoy segura, hasta que sepamos el sexo de nuestro bebe- cierro los ojos porque temo ver su reacción, no dice nada en lugar de eso me besa y puedo sentir la sonrisa en su rostro.

-Pensé que no quieras tener hijos- dijo con lágrimas en los ojos, mi Peeta estaba llorando

-Pero tu si y de repente me di cuenta que ese bebe seria mitad tú y mitad yo , así que si tenemos suerte, se parecerá más a ti-

-Yo amaría que se parecía a ti, eres perfecta-

Lo que supe después es que estaba acostada en un sillón adentro de la panadería de los Mellark, Peeta acariciaba mi vientre mientras el fuego del horno nos calentaba.

* * *

**No sé si me explique bien pero es como un sillón un poco más grande y pues abajo sale algo para que recargues los pies, aquí en mi familia le decimos Sillón-Cama.**

**Quise agregar lo ultimo porque se me ocurro en el ultimo minuto, ojala les haya gustado.  
**


End file.
